A Whole New World: A Rainbow Warrior Begining
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: From the creater of At Long Last, In My Heart, Evil Empire, & Soul Mates. Lucky, Liz, Emily, Nikolas, Zander, and Gia are celibrating the New Year when Liz fears that the Danger is not over.
1. Wish Upon A Star

Welcome to a world where all your favorite Characters live in one city. All your favorite Couples are together, and where the surprises never end. Now stay tuned for the Premiere.

**__**

Power Rangers

Rainbow Warriors

Episode I

The Intro Saga

CHAPTER ONE

A WHOLE NEW WORLD

Part I

WISH UPON A STAR

THE ARIVAL OF THE TWO WARRIORS

Written By: Lamont Stewart

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**December 31, 2040 ~ Vandalia, Ohio**

The Camden House ~ 11:59:50 PM

Eric said, "Ten."

Annie said, "Nine."

Matt said, "Eight."

Robbie said, "Seven."

Mary said, "Six."

Lucy said, "Five."

Simon said, "Four."

Ruthie said, "Three."

Samuel said, "Two."

David said, "One."

All of them said, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lucy walked away from the rest of them and stared out the window. She said, "Lord, if you can hear me. Please help me. I want someone to love and someone that would love me also. If you could send me a sign, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, A-MEN!"

Just then Lucy saw two lights shooting across the night sky. Ruthie who had been listening said, "That's a sign if I ever saw one."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Lamont Stewart and Blade Oliver flew through the Time Wormhole to the future.

"What do you think we will see there?" asked Blade.

"I have no idea," Lamont replied.

They continued threw the wormhole while someone was watching them threw a telescope on Star Mountain located on the North Pole.

"Oh my lovely wife they are about to arrive."

"Oh we have been waiting such a long time for some real entertainment and I think these two will finally give us that." She said.

He said, "Who shall we send to great them when they arrive?"

She said, "How about our Camera Monster."

"Excellent choice my dear," he said. He called the creature and sent him to meet our two heroes.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile at Kelly's, Emily, Zander, Gia, Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Lucky were having dinner to celebrate the New Year.

Zander said, "May the New Year, be a lot better then the old one."

Lucky said, "You got that right."

Liz had a worried look on her face and Emily noticed.

Emily asked, "What's wrong Liz?"

Elizabeth sighed and replied, "I have a feeling that this year might be the hardest one we have ever faced."

Just then Gia said, "Look at the shooting star."

Nikolas said, "There is two of them."

Liz silently said, "I wish, what ever the danger we are about to face. We can overcome it."

Unknown to them, Joseph Sorrel was outside, spying on them. He picked up the phone and said, "They are all together."

On the other side of the line, Helena Cassadine said, "Excellent, soon their world will crumble around them."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile, Lamont and Blade were still falling through the wormhole to land in the city.

Blade said, Where are we going to land?"

Lamont pulled out the Gold Time Device, and said, "We are going to land in Vandalia, Ohio 45377-2207 in the year 2050. The date will be January 1st."

Blade pulled out the Silver Time Device, and said, "We have to first fine the five basic Rangers and then the rest of them."

Lamont said, "However we have no idea who the basic Rangers are, do we?"

Blade said, "No we don't."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile at Kelly's, the boys were in the kitchen cleaning up while the girls were talking.

Emily said, "Do you really think that Danger is coming."

Liz said, "Yes, and it scares me."

Gia said, "We've faced down Helena, and Sorrel. How bad could this threat be?"

Liz said, "Worse then we can possibly imagine."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Back at the Camden House the phone rang. Lucy answered it. "Hello."

It was Stephanie Tanner, Simon's girl friend. "Hey Stephanie, just a minute, I'll get Simon for you." She yelled, "Simon, get down here. It's Stephanie!"

Simon yelled, "Just a minute."

Stephanie asked, "So did you see those lights?"

Lucy said, "Ya, and I have a good and bad feeling about that."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lamont and Blade landed with a thump on the ground. They both got up and reviewed their surroundings.

Blade said, "Wow! It is so beautiful and peaceful here. I can't believe that there is a threat."

Lamont said, "I used to have a saying for something like this. It is the calm before the storm."

Blade said, "You're right, we were sent here because of a threat and we need to be on our guard."

Just the Camera Monster appeared and attacks our two heroes.

Blade smiled and said, "I think we should teach this monster a lesson."

Lamont said, "I think you are right."

They pull out their time devices and Lamont said, "It's Morphing Time!" But nothing happened.

Blade said, "Why can't we morph?"

Lamont replied, "We used up to much energy during the Time Travel."

Blade said, "Well then we will just have to defeat them the old fashion way."

Lamont said, "I thought you might say that."

Both of them pulled back and gave him a right hook.

Camera Monster fell back, but quickly got back up. "I'm afraid you'll both have to do better then that."

Blade said, "Oh, we will." He then kicked the Camera Monster, which caused him to spin around to Lamont who also kicked him.

The Camera monster glowed and split into two beings. A camera and a human.

Lamont said, "They're merging innocent humans with objects."

Blade said, "That's inhuman."

Lamont said, "It happened to me once."

Blade said, "Really!"

Lamont said, "When I was 15, I was merged with a dove. I didn't turn into a creature, but gained some of its abilities including the ability to fly a bit."

The human then woke up and said, "Thank you, but not all of us are innocent."

Blade said, "What do you mean?"

Some of us our captured and forced to merge. While others volunteer for the process." Then the Man ran off.

Blade said, "Now what?"

Lamont said, "Well we are both nineteen years old and we have a dangerous mission ahead. We need to recharge these so we can Morph. Then we need to find the other nine and the nine that can use their powers. Then we can stop the threat we came to stop."

Blade said, "Well you have the Gold one, and I have the Silver one, so reaming ones are, White, Green, Black, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Red, Violet, Brown, and Orange. We should try to find the Power Chamber and a Zordon like creature, I'm sure he or she could help us."

Lamont pulled out his time device and said, "Well according to this, we are right on top of it."

Just then a huge earthquake hit, and the two fell into a crack in the Earth.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Lucky, Nikolas and Zander were in the kitchen cleaning up.

Zander looked over the counter and said, "We are lucky to have women like that in our lives."

Lucky said, "Ya, we are lucky. Aren't we."

Nikolas, "What do you think about Liz said?"

Zander said, "About the Danger?" What about it?"

Nikolas said, "Do you think she was right?"

Just then Lucky said, "My head hurts." He gripped his head and fell to his knees.

Zander yelled, "Liz get in here!"

Elizabeth, Emily, and Gia ran in the Kitchen and saw Lucky grasping his head like he was in pain.

Elizabeth ran to Lucky and held him in her arms. "I knew that something was wrong," she said.

Lucky's eyes glowed black, which meant that he was under Helena's control once again.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

**What fate awaits our heroes, will Lucy's wish be granted, and is Lucky really under the control of Helena again? Find out in Chapter Two, Welcome to the Base.**


	2. Welcome To The Base

**NARARATOR:** Ever since Tom Yolk merged all those dimension together the time line was way out of whack. People that had lived in the twentieth century were now living in the year 2050 like nothing ever happened. Not only do our heroes have to defeat the two on Star Mountain, but also they still have to restore what Tom Yolk ravaged.

**Lucy Camden prayed for someone to spend her life with, while we landed in the future with a thump, and were greeted by a Camera Monster. But we had used up all our energy traveling to the future, so we defeated him the old fashion way, with our hands. We found out that it really wasn't a monster but a human merged with an object. Meanwhile, Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Gia, Emily, and Zander were celebrating the New Year. Lucky collapsed after Elizabeth confessed her fear over this New Year. Just when we finally got our barring, an Earthquake swallowed us up. And I thought Dark Parallax was tough.**

****

Blade Oliver

**__**

Power Rangers

Rainbow Warriors

Episode II

The Intro Saga

CHAPTER TWO

A WHOLE NEW WORLD

Part II

WELCOME TO THE BASE

A NEW GENERATION OF HEROES

__

Written By: Lamont Stewart

From Blade's POV

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Lucky, Nikolas and Zander were in the kitchen cleaning up after the dinner 

Zander looked over the counter and said, "We are lucky to have women like that in our lives."

Lucky said, "Ya, we are lucky. Aren't we."

Nikolas, "What do you think about Liz said?"

Zander said, "About the Danger?" What about it?"

Nikolas said, "Do you think she was right?"

Zander said, "I sure hope not. We have had enough trouble already to last a life time."

Just then, Lucky said, "My head hurts." He gripped his head and fell to his knees.

Zander yelled, "Liz get in here!"

Elizabeth, Emily, and Gia ran in the Kitchen and saw Lucky grasping his head like he was in pain.

Elizabeth ran to Lucky and held him in her arms. "I knew that something was wrong," she said.

Lucky's eyes glowed black, which meant that he was under Helena's control once again. But quickly returned to normal.

Liz looked into Lucky's eyes that just stared silently back at her.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

We were falling. We had just arrived and now we were being defeated. Not by any of our old enemies, or this new threat, but by an act of nature. Oh, it made me so angry.

"So you have any idea?" Lamont asked.

I replied, "Well other then finding the ones that can weld the Merger Devices, I'm out of ideas."

We landed with a thump in a room with a lot of technological stuff.

Lamont said, "Hey Blade, does this?"

I said, "Ya, it does. It's the..."

Both of us said, "The Power Chamber."

Lamont said, "But it looks like that it's much more advanced then the ones we've known."

I said, "Well about fifty years have past since we've seen it, but it might be even more advanced then that."

Lamont said, "What do you mean?"

I said, "You weren't around, but when Tom Yolk merged several of the dimensions together everything went crazy. Even now after he's been defeated, we are still cleaning up the mess that he made."

Lamont said, "What happened when he merged the dimensions?"

I said, "Well for one, it threw the time line even more out of whack then it already was. One of the dimensions he merged with yours was mine. And unless you were on all four of those dimensions you would cease to exists."

Lamont said, "I promise you Blade. We will restore every life that Tom took."

A familiar voice said, "I know that you will too."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Elizabeth raced Lucky to Vandalia's General Hospital, and Doctor David Hayward was the first Doctor to arrive on the scene.

David said, "What happened?"

Liz said, "Lucky was fine, and the next think we knew he was grabbing his head in pain."

David said, "We will try to see what is wrong."

David left with Lucky as the rest of the gang caught up.

Liz said, "What if the Programming is trying to break free again?"

Emily said, "But Lucky defeated the programming both times."

Zander said, "from what I have heard about Helena, she doesn't know when to give up."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile, across town, some other people were having a good time celebrating the New Year too.

At the Vandalia Grill, which was in the Vandalia Hotel which was owned by Emily's family the Quartermains. Cory Matthew, Topanga Lawrence, Shawn Hunter, and Angela Moore were a couple of seniors just having a good time.

Cory said, "A great start to a great year."

Shawn said, "You got that right."

Angela said, "Ya, especially after what happened a few days ago."

Shawn asked, "What?"

Topanga said, "You boys sometimes."

Cory said, "Ya, Shawn." He leaned over to Topanga and whispered, "What happened."

Topanga said, "It was all over the news."

Shawn said, "We were watching the Christmas Special on DVD."

Topanga said, "Well first there was the shooting at the Police Station of Sonny and Zander. Then there was the big battle with Belialvamdemon a few days ago."

Shawn said, "Oh ya. I remember now."

Cory said, "But both Sonny and Zander survived, and the Digidestined won the battle with the big creepy dude. The danger has past."

Topanga looked at the wall and said, "I sure hope you are right."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

We both looked and was amazed at what we saw, "Zordon!"

Another voice said hi and we saw Dimetria.

Zordon said, "I see that you two have finally arrived."

I said, "You were expecting us?"

Dimetria said, "We have been waiting for you for fifty one years almost."

Lamont said, "So what exactly is the problem here?"

Zordon said, "We'll all tell you, but first we want you all to meet some people. First from the future I don't know how far in the future is Alpha 7."

Alpha said, "I will be created in the year 2077, but I will be placed in storage until the 27th century when the Feudal Rangers awoke me to help in the battle with Tom Yolk before he went back in time to change history. As I know you have seen Blade, and well you didn't see it Lamont because he wiped you out of existence."

We both said, "Don't remind us."

Zordon said, "Now we'd like you to meet our son, Encarta."

Another tube came down and Encarta's head appeared.

Zordon said, "Me and my wife have to be on Eltar to help with the causalities that Tom caused there. So Encarta will stay here to offer you guidance like I used too. I am the same Zordon from both of your dimensions. I too was merged when Tom merged the dimensions." Then Zordon and Dimetria vanished, and their tubes connected with Encarta's in the middle to make a big tube.

Encarta said, "Wow, my parents have told me so much about both of you. How Lamont trapped Magical-El-Play in a pink bubble, using the Pink Merger Crystal. Blade how you broke out of King Mondo's control to become the White Zeo Ranger and eventually Zeo. Lamont how you stopped Nathan Lee from sabotaging the world. Also how Blade united the world's super heroes in your dimension to form the Galaxy League. How the both of you united with others to defeat Oblivion. And they go on and on, in fact all of your adventures are on this one DVD."

I said, "Just one?"

Encarta said, "Our technology is much better now then in your time. Here it is." A DVD appeared in both of our hands and it was titled, The Complete Adventures of the Austros Destined.

I said, "I like it, it has a certain ring to it."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile back at the Hospital, Doctor Jake Martin had returned to the waiting room. Liz ran to meet him.

Elizabeth asked, "Is Lucky alright? Is he? Please tell me that he is OK.

Jake said, "Lucky will be just fine. He just needs a few days to relax."

Liz said, "Can I sit in there with him?"

Jake said, "I don't see why not."

Elizabeth ran to his room, and Jake sighed, "Young love."

Nikolas asked, "Is my brother really going to be alight?"

Jake sighed and said, "Yes, but you must not allow him to be stressed out. Any level of stress might cause an aneurysm.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Lamont said, "What else can you tell us."

Encarta said, "Well do you remember Ninjor and Dulceia?"

I said, "Ya, why?"

Encarta said, "Because they aren't here but their daughter, our local hero, and your leader is. Lamont, Blade, I'd like you to meet LeAnn our dimension's Phantom Ranger."

The Phantom ranger appeared and took off her helmet. The girl looked so beautiful.

Alpha 7 said, "Now that you've meet all the key plays in this base now I think I better tell you what your future holds. Now I don't normally do this, but the time line must be kept. Now not only is your threat those two upon Star Mountain, but other inside the city as well. Now those that are known as the twins will defeat those two on Star Mountain. They are the twin son and daughter of Joshua and Jenny."

I said, "You mean, Jenny, my descendant, and Josh, Lamont's descendant. Their kids will defeat this threat."

Lamont said, "Then why do you need us for?"

Encarta said, "You have to find the other chosen rangers and make sure that their powers don't grow to much so those two can defeat them. Both of you have special powers within you, and when your descendants marry and have kids those abilities will become one. Those two are the greatest rulers of the 28th century."

Alpha said, "Now in the future a guy from the future will appear, his name is Thames. He is an agent from the Changing History Arounders. They want to make sure that Tom Yolk's time line is restored."

LeAnn said, "Now, not only do you have to look out for those three, but there is also the local problems."

I said, "What do you mean?"

Encarta said, "Well several towns in the world, and the inhabitants of those towns were all smashed together in Vandalia. But they don't know anything is wrong because if the timeline."

Lamont said, "Who are some of the local scum?"

LeAnn said, "Well there is Cell, an biomechanical android. Sorrel and Moreno, two businessmen who will stop at nothing. Team Rocket, who is trying to take over the world."

I said, "Wait a minute, those guys are characters from Dragon Ball Z, General Hospital and PoKeMoN. They're not real."

Encarta said, "Thanks to Tom, they are."

I said, "Are any of the evil from Digimon here too?"

Alpha 7 said, "Yes, Devimon, Myotismon, and Piedmon."

We both took a deep breath and said, "Anything else we need to know?"

Encarta said, "Yes, this base is right under your house Lamont."

"What?" Lamont said.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Elizabeth sat by Lucky's bed, and held his hand.

With tears in her eyes and said, "A Fire took you from me once. I'm not going to let a brain thing take you from me now."

She tightened the grip on his hand and screamed, "Lucky wake up!"

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

LeAnn said, "But your house, well it's not like you remember it. You house is still the same, but we moved it inside a Penthouse. There is a secret elevator in your hall closet that leads to this base."

I asked, "Do we have any neighbors?"

Alpha 7 said, "Yes, your door is right in front of the main elevator to the building. On your right lives Alexis Davis, and on your left lives Sonny Corentos. There are a lot of new people in your town as well as people you know Lamont, for as we have said before."

We said, "We know, we know, thanks to Tom, the time line is completely out of Whack."

I said, "You know if Tom Yolk wasn't dead, I'd, I'd."

"Kill him," Lamont said.

"No," I said. "Killing is too good for him."

Encarta said, "Well it is late, and you need to get rest for tomorrow so you can start finding the other Rangers and the Time Devices."

LeAnn pointed us towards the elevator and I said, "Wait I think we should go threw the front door first."

Lamont said, "You're right. I think they might get a little suspicious if we just appear."

Encarta said, "Oh, leave your devices here. So we can recharge them only when we get all of them can the power be restored to them."

I said, "How do we know when we find the Rangers."

LeAnn said, "Well the device will glow when the correct person holds it."

Lamont said, "So we have to search the Earth for the lost devices, and then, search the world for the Rangers."

Alpha 7 said, "Actually all the rangers are inside the city limits."

I said, "Then we don't have to search that far."

Encarta said, "Right."

Lamont said, "Blade lets go. We have a lot to do, first of all finding my house."

LeAnn said, "He's right. Phantom Ranger, power down." A flash of light surrounded the Phantom Ranger and she turned completely into LeAnn.

I said, "You look nice."

She walked up to me, put her hand on my check and said, "And you… don't."

Lamont said, "Man, she disd you."

I said, "She just hasn't meet the Blade charm yet. Before I became a Ranger, I was a chick magnet. Just wait and see."

Lamont said, "I can't wait to see the look on your girlfriend Katherine when she find out what you've been up too."

I said, "Well um, I."

Lamont put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come on. You can think up some excuses on the way."

We rode a small mine car to an outpost to an old shack guarded by LeAnn's friend Tim. Then we walked the few yards to the city limits."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela were walking home when they ran into Lucy Camden. Lucy was a senior like they were.

Lucy said, "Happy New Year."

Topanga said, "Right back at ya."

Lucy asked, "Did you see the two shooting stars earlier this morning?"

Cory said, "Ya we did."

Shawn asked, "So what are you doing out here?"

Lucy said, "Our friend Emily Quartermain called. It seems Lucky was admitted to the hospital."

Topanga said, "Well what are we waiting for. Lets go."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile on Star Mountain, our two villains were watching our heroes and others every move.

Magical said, "I see they have finally emerged from the Power Chamber."

Daniel said, "And they have the Phantom Ranger with them."

Magical said, "Plus I see that Helena Cassadine is up to her old tricks again."

Daniel said, "I think we should let her do what she is doing. At least it will be a distraction to our two friends."

Magical said, "Speaking of our two friends and our Phantom Ranger. Who should we send first to destroy the three of them?"

On the table in front of them a hook clawed into the table and a familiar voice said, "Send me first." The light shines on him to reveal Dark Parallax. "It will be nice to fight my opposite with out his Parallax Powers and I still owe the other one for doing this to me." Holding up the hook he has for a hand."

Daniel said, "Very well, you will be our first Lieutenant. I'll leave all the decisions to you just remember. Fail more times then I will allow, then you better hope that the Rangers will put you out of your misery, because you won't want to come back here."

Dark Parallax gulped, and then walked out of the room.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Back at the Hospital Liz was staying by Lucky's bed. She said, "You will waken. I just know it."

But unknown to her, a strange symbol glowed on both Lucky's and her heart.

Elizabeth said, "If you don't wake up I will go on with my life, but it will be an empty one." She held his hand to her heart and said, "You are in my heart Lucky. You will always be in my heart."

She leaned down and kissed Lucky.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile, outside of the Hospital, Sorrel was holding a flute.

He said, "Helena was right. This tune slipped him into a coma."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

**Narrator:** Will Lucky Spencer ever wake up again, and which of the new citizens of Vandalia are the new Rangers, and what does Dark Parallax have in store for Lamont and Blade. Find out in the next chapter,

**__**

Meeting the Town Folk


	3. Meet The Town Folk

**Things can change a lot in fifty years. Blade and me learned that thanks to Tom's experiments; the future is a lot different place then it was suppose to be. Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela were also celebrating the New Year, while Lucky was raced to the Hospital, where he lies in a Coma. We also meet Alpha 7, the newest Alpha from the future, LeAnn, the daughter of Ninjor and Dulceia, and Encarta, the son of Dimetria, and Zordon. I wonder who else we can make friends with before the day ends.**

Lamont Stewart

**__**

Power Rangers

Rainbow Warriors

Episode III

The Intro Saga

CHAPTER THREE

A WHOLE NEW WORLD

Part III

MEETING THE TOWN FOLK

THE FIRST RANGER IS REVEALED

__

Written By: Lamont Stewart

From Lamont's POV

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

At Vandalia's General Hospital, Elizabeth was staying by Lucky's bed. She said, "You will waken. I just know it."

But unknown to her, a strange symbol glowed on both Lucky's and her heart.

Elizabeth said, "If you don't wake up I will go on with my life, but it will be an empty one." She held his hand to her heart and said, "You are in my heart Lucky. You will always be in my heart."

She leaned down and kissed Lucky.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile, outside of the Hospital, Sorrel was holding a flute.

He said, "Helena was right. This tune slipped him into a coma."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

We walked into the city limits of the Futuristic Vandalia, Ohio. The first place we saw was Vandalia's General Hospital.

Blade said, "Hey, I thought you said, that Vandalia was to small to have a hospital?"

I said, "It was."

LeAnn said, "You got to remember that fifty years have past a city can grow a lot in that amount of time. Plus you've also got to take in consider the damage that Tom Yolk did to time line."

Blade said, "If I have to hear, one more time about the damage that Tom did, I'm going to scream. Not only did we defeat him, and make it so he never existed; I gave up my Parallax Powers to exterminate him. And even after all that, we're still feeling the repercussions of his actions."

LeAnn said, "Well, I've got to go. Your apartment is downtown next to the Police Station."

I asked, "Who is at the Police Station?"

LeAnn said, "Well, there is the Commissioner, Mac Scorpio. Then there is the Chief of Police, Sam Bennett. Then the officers there are Derek Frye, Marcus Tagert, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, and Garcea."

Blade said, "Who is at the hospital?"

LeAnn said, "Well Chairman of the board is Stephan Cassadine. Then the rest of the board is, Edward Quartermain, Alistar Crane, Amanda Barington, Jonathan Hoskiss, Adam Chandler, Palmer Cortland, Woodruff Greenlee, Lucy Coe, Jasper Jax, Scott Baldwin, Dimetri Marack, Sonny Corenthos, and Erica Kane. The Chief of Staff is Joe Martin, and the Chief of the Nurses is Aldrey Hardy. The doctors on staff are David Hayward, Alan Quartermain, Monica Quartermain, Tony Jones, Jake Martin, Eve Russell, Eve Lambert, Karen Wexler, Joe Scallion, Chris Ramses, and Ian Thornhart.

I said, "Wow, all of those people are in my city."

LeAnn said, "That's correct."

Just then a blond haired guy bumped into us. Blade immediately recognized him. "That's Joseph Sorrel," he said.

"Was that a flute he was carrying?" I asked.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Elizabeth paced back and forth in Lucky's room. Glancing at his bed at what seemed ever two seconds to see if there was any movement. There was none.

Elizabeth remembered what had happened, when they had gotten back together a few moths ago at the Nurses Ball.

_FLASHBACK_

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Lucky. Why do you still get to me?"

Meanwhile Jason had forgot his cell phone and came back. He watched Liz watch Lucky. He walked over and said, "You still love him, don't ya. He's in your heart."

Liz said, "Ya, he is."

Jason said, "Lets go talk to him."

Jason and Liz walked into Lucky's dressing room, just as Helena was programming him.

Jason said, "That's why he attacked me. Helena had control over his mind."

He barged in, took the ice princess, and threw it out the door. It ricoshawed off the wall and out the window.

Helena said, "No!" Then she blacked out; cause Liz hit her in the head.

Jason said, "I'm sorry I hit you when Helena made you attack me."

Lucky said, "It's kind of my fault too. I was jealous, and Helena used that to her advantage."

Jason looked at Liz and said, "Well with a beautiful girlfriend like that. I understand that you were jealous." He turned to Liz and said, "It's been a great few months."

Liz said, "It has."

Jason kissed Liz and said, "Good Bye Elizabeth."

Liz smiled and said, "See you around."

Jason walked off and Lucky said, "I thought you didn't love me anymore?"

Liz said, "Lucky don't you know by now? You will always be in my heart."

Then they gave each other the most passionate kiss they had ever gotten before.

_END FLASHBACK_

__

Liz remembered that day with tears in her eyes. It was the day that she and Jason had finally broken Helena's control over Lucky. Plus it was…

"Helena." Elizabeth said with a whisper. Liz thought about it and the more she did, the more she was convinced that Lucky's condition was a result of her.

She was holding a glass, which she smashed in her hand, not noticing her hand was bleeding.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

We hurried on to our Penthouse, and settled in there. I took my room back, and Blade took the room that belonged to my parents. After we got everything set up we went back out to find the Pink Time Device which happened to be located within the city. And find the new Pink Ranger.

Meanwhile Dark Parallax was watching our every move. He stalked us in the shadows, and waited for the prime opportunity to strike.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile across town two people were talking.

"Do you really think we should?" the girl, asked.

The boy said, "Come on it will be fun."

The girl said, "I don't know Daisuke. It might be dangerous."

Daisuke said, "Trust me Hikari. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Hey you two, what's up?" another boy asked.

Hikari looked in the boy's direction, as her eyes lit up.

"Hey T.B.," said Daisuke.

"His name is T.K.," Hikari replied angrily.

Daisuke said, "Whatever."

Hikari said, "Oh, I can't do that thing with you anyway. I have to get some milk for my mom."

Daisuke said, "Well, Bye Hikari."

Hikari said, "Bye Daisuke."

T.K. said, "Bye Hikari."

Hikari smiled and said, "Bye T.K." She turned around so they couldn't see her face blush, and walked off towards the police station.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Topanga, Cory, Lucy, Shawn and Angela arrived in the waiting room where they saw Nikolas, Emily, Zander and Gia waiting.

Lucy asked, "Is Elizabeth in there with Lucky?"

Nikolas said, "Ya, she is."

Topanga asked, "How is she holding up?"

Emily said, "Not very well."

Cory said, "Well the love of her life is out of commission. How would you feel?

Shawn walked over to Nikolas and asked, "Do you think it is your Grandmother again?"

Nikolas coldly responded, "If it is. She will live to regret it.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"So did Encarta tell you where the Pink Time Device was located?" I asked.

Blade said, "Ya, it was suppose to be around here somewhere."

"Can I help you?" A voice said.

Blade said, "That voice."

We both looked at the figure speaking and gasped.

"I think we're in trouble," Blade said.

I said, "I think you might be right."

The figure held up a hook for a right hand, and said, "It's been a while hasn't it."

"Dark Parallax!" both of us said.

"Time to die," he said. He jumped at us with his hook, but we dodged it.

Blade said, "I hate to say this, but we're doomed."

I said, "Don't give up now, just because we're powerless. I chopped of his arm before. You helped defeat Tom/Oblivion with out any powers, and this Dark Parallax here is just a lackey for Daniel and Magical."

Blade said, "You're right. I'm not scared of this cheap copy of me."

Dark Parallax said, "I'll show you what this cheap copy can do." He threw a chain around both of our necks with his left hand, and pulled tightly choking the life out of us.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Hikari walked down the street watching her portable T.V. The whole time it was on, it was nothing but tragedy, and death.

"I can't believe people act like this," she said.

She turned the corner, and gasped at what she saw.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Elizabeth returned to Lucky's room after she had her hand stitched up.

She sat back down next to Lucky's bed, when she heard a voice say, "Waiting for me, beautiful?"

Elizabeth looked down and saw Lucky's eyes open and staring at her with all the love in his heart.

Lucky said, "Speechless, ain't ya."

She just embraced him with all her might and said, "Never do that again."

He embraced her back, and said, "I don't plan too."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Dark Parallax was slowly choking us, when we saw a twelve-year-old girl walk around the corner, stop and stare at us.

"Get out of here," I yelled. "It's not safe."

Kari said, "Stop hurting them."

Dark Parallax said, "Are you going to stop me babe."

Kari said, "That's enough!"

Dark Parallax just smiled and pulled the chain tighter.

Kari screamed, "I said that's enough!!!" The crest of light appeared over her heart, and she glowed very brightly. The light didn't seem to hurt us at all, but Dark Parallax was blinded by it.

He let the chain go, and we broke free, then collapsed.

Dark Parallax swung his hook around blinded by the light, his hook made contact with a rock smashing it, but revealing the Pink Time Device under it.

Dark Parallax said, "We shall meet again." Then he vanished in a puff of brown smoke.

I said, "Um, can you hand me that pink device there."

Kari said, "Sure." She reached down to pick it up and when she did it glowed.

Blade said, "Will you come with us, we need to show you something."

"Sure," Kari said.

We all walked back to the Penthouse and we walked to the special elevator. I said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Kari said, "Ya I can."

All three of us got in the Elevator, and Blade pushed the button marked with lightning. The elevator went down.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Encarta said, "So Hikari Kamiya are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

Kari said, "Yes, but please call me Kari."

I said, "It's nice to have you on the team Kari."

Blade said, "I agree, you were great out there."

Kari smiled and said, "Thanks."

LeAnn said, "Your work is not done, never forget that."

I said, "We won't."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Meanwhile on Star Mountain those two up there were plotting something.

Daniel said, "So the Pink Ranger is revealed."

Magical said, "Maybe we should just destroy them now."

Daniel said, "No let's let Dark Parallax handle it. Besides I want to see how this thing plays out. It's been quite a while since we've had worthy advisory."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

We bid Kari good night and we got ready for bed. As I stood in my door I said, "It's been a weird day hasn't it."

Blade said, "And I'm sure tomorrow will just be weirder."

Then I went to my room, and turned the lights off. I said to my self, "I hope we can handle this threat."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Lucy Camden, Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, Zander Smith, Emily Quartermain, Cory Matthews, Topanga Lawrence, Shawn Hunter, and Angela Moore had found out about Lucky and were all relieved. Nikolas was planing to give Liz a ride home, but no one knew where she was.

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Elizabeth was on the roof; she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

She said, "Hello, Jason."

On the other end of the phone, Jason said, "Elizabeth. What can I do for ya?"

Elizabeth said, "I want you to kill, Helena Cassadine."

**__**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

**Narrator:** What danger does Lamont, Blade, and Kari have to face tomorrow? Plus what plans do Helena and Sorrel have for Lucky? And will Jason do what Elizabeth asks? Find out in,

**__**

LIGHT AND DARKNESS COLLIDE


End file.
